This project investigating large-scale spatial encoding (e.g., visual geographical route knowledge) allows us to systematically examine memory for both landmarks (episodic knowledge) and routes (abstract knowledge). We are exploring whether cognitive representation and retrieval of the spatial configuration and its contents depicted in sequential depiction of routes are influenced by experimental manipulations (particularly the presentation of map-like stimuli), and the relationship of performance to subject factors (age and performance on selected standardized measures of spatial abilities). Specially-designed measures examine memory for specific landmark details and for the spatial relations.